


Investigating the Paranormal with The NoJam Bros

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung is Ryan, F/F, Jeongyeon is Shane, The rest of the girls are supernatural, Try to guess what creature they are!, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which the NoJam Bros explore ghosts, monsters, demons and everything in between while trying to stay alive. It's a recipe for disaster—Jeong is a skeptic, Chaeng is a believer and the fans want evidence! What creatures will they encounter along the way?-(or alternatively, the Buzzfeed Unsolved AU.)





	Investigating the Paranormal with The NoJam Bros

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my oomfs on Twitter (https://twitter.com/MlNACHAEYU/status/1186789407891820544) and I asked permission to make a fic out of it! It's mostly going to be a crack fic but expect a lot of OT9 dynamics and JeongChaeng moments. They are definitely not romantic, don't worry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! It's most going to be like a defining background so there's no action yet.
> 
> With that being said, keep on reading!
> 
> First chapter's summary is: 
> 
> Where Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung play with a haunted Ouija board and get more than what they bargained for.

**Episode 1: **OUIJA BOARD

* * *

“This is stupid, Chae.” 

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”

Jeongyeon waves her hands in front of the camera Chaeyoung has set up in the middle of her basement, frowning when she realizes that it’s already recording. “You do realize that ghosts, monsters and demons aren’t real, right?” she asks, turning her attention to her best friend who is doing some weird random shit on the floor. Chaeyoung seems to be lighting up candles and placing them in a circle. 

“I’ll have you know,” Chaeyoung says, huffing in annoyance as she brushes the fringe from her eyes, “that this is _your _idea. You told me that being a Youtuber is a one-way ticket to fame.” 

“I fully expected you to do stunts or even ASMR!” Jeongyeon rubs the bridge of her nose. “Not summon Satan or something. Jesus, you’re an idiot.” 

“I’m not an idiot and I’m not summoning Satan.” Chae stands up, looking satisfied with her shabby handiwork. Jeongyeon doesn’t have the heart to tell her the circle of candles doesn’t look like an actual circle at all. 

“Chaeyoung, I’ve known you my whole life and you are nothing _but _an idiot.” 

“Hush now.” 

Jeongyeon watches as Chaeyoung grabs something from her bag and pulls out an ancient-looking Ouija board. She shows it to the camera excitedly and explains how she got it from an antique story she randomly came across on the streets. Jeongyeon stands behind her wearing a bored expression. She even gives the finger to the non-existent audience a few times without Chae noticing.

“Anyway,” Chaeyoung declares, turning around and patting Jeongyeon’s back, “This is NoJam Bros TV! I’m Son Chaeyoung and this is my sidekick—” Jeongyeon looks at her sharply, eyebrows raised “—Yoo Jeongyeon, and for our first episode, we’re going to call a spirit!” 

“Is this why you called me here?” Jeongyeon asks incredulously, aghast. “So that we can play with this stupid board?” 

Chaeyoung shrugs, shoving the older girl to the middle of the circle. “I figured that if you were here then the spirit would possess you instead of me.” Then she positions the camera so that it’s pointed to the small summoning circle of candles (which isn’t even a fucking circle in the first place) and switches all the lights off. 

“I’ve heard that spirits like possessing taller people,” Jeongyeon comments but allows herself to be pushed into a seating position opposite Chaeyoung with the ouija board between them.

“Shut the fuck up, Jeong.”

“You’re not supposed to curse—you’ll get demonetized.” 

Chaeyoung ignores her and sets the planchette in the middle of the board. Then she puts her fingers on one side of the pointer and motions for Jeongyeon to do the same thing.

“This is stupid,” Jeongyeon repeats.

“I swear to God—”

“You shouldn’t swear to God when you’re holding a ouija board, Chaeng. Might make the spirits angry,” Jeongyeon says and puts her fingers on the planchette. There’s a brief pause between them. Even though it’s dark, the candles provide some illumination. She can see the anxiety and apprehension in Chaeyoung’s eyes, which makes her roll her own. “Aren’t you supposed to do something?” 

“I—” Chaeyoung huffs, looking annoyed with herself “—I forgot what you were supposed to do first. There are steps that have to be taken to make sure that the spirits don’t get angry and—”

“YO, SPIRIT!” Jeongyeon yells, her voice reverberating throughout the entire room. “We’re going to talk to you, okay? Cause my friend is a scared piece of shit.” Chaeyoung flinches, nearly letting go of the planchette. Thankfully, she doesn’t. Jeongyeon doesn’t notice the candles flickering all around them. Her eyes are focused on her best friend who looks seconds away from shitting herself. 

“Dude, you could be a little nicer?” Chaeyoung’s voice is slightly shaking which makes Jeongyeon laugh.

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

Chaeyoung groans. “I hope you get possessed.” 

“Go on, then. We have the so-called spirit’s attention. Go ask something.” Jeongyeon glances at the blinking red light on the camera pointed at them. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint your fans now, would you?” 

“As if I have any fans.” Chaeyoung takes a deep breath, refocusing on the task at hand. She and Jeongyeon haven’t let go of the planchette, which is a good thing. Once you’ve established a connection, it’s best not to break it prematurely. She’s read from her countless sources that if you do that, the spirit might get attached and haunt you for—

_Fuck_. 

Jeongyeon suddenly scratches her nose and stretches her limbs, breaking the said connection. Chaeyoung’s mouth drops open. She should’ve told her not to do that. Why didn’t she tell her not to do that? Oh my God. She suddenly feels a cold breeze enter the room and straightens her back when it feels like there are fingers trailing up her spine. 

_Holy fuck_.

“It’s not real, it’s not real,” she tries to tell herself.

“Jesus, you’re taking forever,” Jeongyeon mutters, letting out a sigh, “I’ll do it.” 

“Wait—”

“Is anybody with us right now?” Jeongyeon asks, still in that stupid obnoxiously loud voice. 

Chaeyoung stills. The hairs on the back of her neck stand in attention. She can feel goosebumps running down her arms. Then the worst or best thing happens (depending on how you look at the situation). The planchette under her fingertips suddenly start to move. She watches with wide eyes as it slowly but carefully drags its way across the board, bypassing all the letters and landing on the_ YES_. 

“Holy fuck,” Chaeyoung says, glancing up at her best friend.

Jeongyeon bursts out into laughter, shaking her head. “Can’t believe you fucking fell for that.”

“Wait, _you _did that?” 

“Obviously!” 

“Oh my God, you’re such an asshole—” 

The planchette under her fingers jerks to the left. Chaeyoung frowns at it. It’s now sitting right in the middle. “Did you do that too?” she asks Jeongyeon.

“Very funny, Chaeng.” 

“Jeongyeon, you better not be pulling my leg right now.” Another shiver up her spine. She bites her tongue and looks back down at the board.

Jeongyeon sticks her tongue out at her. “Go ask the next question.” 

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath and glances around the room. For some reason, the darkness seems to be playing tricks on her. She swears she can see something shifting in the corner. By the time she opens her mouth and asks, “Are you a good or a bad spirit?” her voice is already shaking. Jeongyeon raises her eyebrow in mild interest when they both feel the planchette move. It’s a different feeling from earlier when she was the one dragging it. So it must be her best friend playing tricks on her. She looks at Chaeyoung carefully who has considerably paled.

_Good acting, Chaeng_, she thinks to herself, smirking.

The planchette stops at _NO_. 

“Stop that,” Chaeng spits at her. 

“_You _stop that.”

“I didn’t fucking do anything!” 

“Spirit,” Jeongyeon calls, glancing back down at the board, “since you’re supposed to know everything, I’m going to ask you a few questions.” She pauses for dramatic effect and mostly just to mess with Chaeyoung. “Did Chaeng stop peeing the bed until she was in the fourth grade?”

“HEY!” 

The planchette moves. It lands at _NO_. Chaeyoung groans. 

“When did she stop—”

“Can you please stop embarrassing me in front of the spirit?”

“Bitch, I’m never going to stop embarrassing you.”

The planchette moves again. This time, it feels like _their _fingers are the ones being dragged along the board. Chaeyoung feels her heart spike in fear and incredulity when it moves around the letters, stopping first at the number _6 _and then followed by _T H G R A D E_. Jesus freaking Christ. Only she and Jeongyeon know this. And if this isn’t Jeongyeon messing with her—

Holy shit. 

“Stop that,” Chaeyoung tells Jeongyeon, voice shaking.

The older girl shakes her head. “_You _stop that.” 

“There’s no way a fucking spirit knows when I stopped peeing the bed.” 

Jeongyeon cackles. “Let’s hope they don’t tell the other spirit friends. Can you imagine being laughed at by someone from beyond the grave? That’s a whole new level of pitiful.” 

Chaeyoung sighs loudly, ignoring the sudden drop of temperature in the room. She leans forward on her knees to try and catch Jeongyeon in the act of moving the planchette. “Spirit,” she calls. Hopefully she sounds brave enough. “Did Jeongyeon accidentally send her a crush a text saying that she’d worship her feet?” 

Jeongyeon yells furiously, “We promised never to speak of that again!”

The planchette moves to _YES_. 

“Screw this.” Jeongyeon pulls her hands back. Almost at once, all of the candles in the room go out, as if a sudden draft in the room extinguished its flames. Chaeyoung’s skin prickles. It feels like somebody’s staring at her and it definitely doesn’t feel friendly. All the initial fear she felt earlier increases tenfold and she hurriedly looks around for her phone. The only illumination they have is the red blinking light from the camera. She can see Jeongyeon’s eyes looking at her humorlessly, highlighted by the warm afterglow.

“How’d you do that?” she asks.

“Do what?” Chaeyoung finds her phone. With shaking hands, she turns on the flashlight. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that planchette hasn’t moved from its earlier position. According to WikiHow, if it moves on its own, then it means an evil entity is with them. Jeongyeon is still sitting in the same position, looking bored.

“Extinguish the candles,” she explains, “How’d you do it?”

“I didn’t.” Chaeyoung stares at the planchette with wide eyes. “We’re not supposed to break the connection prematurely, you know. Maybe something’s here with—”

Jeongyeon waves her off. “Nah,” she says, “It’s probably just the wind.” 

“We’re in the freaking basement to my mom’s house, Jeong!” 

“You must’ve left the door open.” 

Chaeyoung shines her light on the stairs leading to the door. If it really was open, then some light would be pouring in from the kitchen. But everything is pitch black. Jeongyeon once again ignores this, letting out a bored sigh as she moves to stand up. “You really shouldn’t believe in this kind of crap,” she says, walking over to the light switch. Nothing happens when she flicks it on. “I think there’s a blackout.” 

“How the fuck are you being so calm right now?” Chaeyoung asks, looking like she’s seconds away from a panic attack. “Did you just not witness what happened? The planchette moved! The ca—ca—candles just went out! And you can’t even freaking turn on the lights! We’re seriously in a horror movie right now! Oh my God, why the fuck did I buy that board?” 

Jeongyeon approaches her best friend carefully, hands raised like she’s about to face off with a tiger. “Chill, dude,” she says, “there’s a logical explanation for this, okay? Everything is completely and utterly coincidental. Besides, it was obvious that you were moving the planchette earlier. You’ve got mad acting skills, my dude.”

Chaeyoung gapes at her. “You seriously think that I was messing with you?” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Remember that one time you tried to play a prank on me by saying that your dog died and when we got home, he actually freaking died?” 

“Please don’t remind me.” 

“Rest in peace, Buddy.” Jeongyeon presses two fingers up to her lips and raises it to the sky. Then she looks back down at Chaeng with a frown on her face. “Anyway, we all know ghosts or demons aren’t real.”

“Jeong, did you _not _see what happened earlier?”

“All I saw was you moving the planchette and the candles going out. Big deal.” 

“I—_seriously_?” Chaeyoung looks like her entire brain just melted. She takes a step back, shaking her head, and then turns to the camera in the room. “Let’s just hope that we got something on footage.” 

“I would love to see you piss your pants when you review the tape.” 

“Let’s just hope that there _isn’t _anything on it.”

Another breeze in the room. Chaeyoung instinctively hugs her arms and then stiffens when she realizes that they’re in the basement. There shouldn’t be a breeze. All the windows have been shut—she made sure of that earlier. She followed what the internet said. You have to use the ouija board in a place where you’re comfortable with. The instructions on WikiHow also told her that you’re not supposed to leave the planchette for an extended period of time then a bad spirit might take possession of it. When she remembers this, she hurries back to the board and frantically gestures for Jeongyeon to do the same.

“What is it now?” Jeongyeon groans loudly as Chaeyoung shoves her back into their earlier position. “Are we seriously going to keep playing?” 

“We have to close the session,” Chaeyoung says, adjusting her phone so that the camera can at least capture what they’re doing. 

“The what?”

“The session!” Chaeyoung puts her fingers on the planchette again. “The board acts like a doorway to another world. If we don’t say our goodbyes properly then some evil spirit could waltz right in and—”

“You sound like a Lord of the Rings nerd.” 

“Jeongyeon, be serious for once!” 

“Jeez, okay fine!” Jeongyeon follows Chaeyoung’s lead. “When you upload this on Youtube, it better get at least a hundred views.” 

Chaeyoung grunts noncommittally. Out of the corner of her eye, she swears she sees something move but she forces herself not to pay attention. _Say goodbye, say goodbye, say goodbye_, she thinks to herself. She glances at Jeongyeon whose features are highlighted by the glow of the flashlight and prays to God she won’t say anything stupid that could potentially cause a spirit to get angry. She doesn’t think she can deal with her best friend getting possessed by some random entity. 

“Spirit,” Chaeyoung says, clearing her throat, “Thank you for answering our questions. We’ll be going now.” She’s about to start moving the planchette to point at the word _GOODBYE _when she realizes that Jeongyeon isn’t budging. 

“It’s rude that you just called it _spirit_,” she points out.

Chaeyoung resists the urge to roll her eyes. “You should’ve asked for their name earlier then.”

“We can do it now.” Jeongyeon is clearly having too much messing with Chaeyoung. “Hey, spirit, can you tell us your name?”

“Jeongyeon, I just want this whole thing to end—”

The planchette jerks. The two of them watch with muted interest as it moves across the board, bringing their fingers with them. Jeongyeon’s eyebrows furrow in confusion when she realizes that a name really is being spelled out. Chaeyoung swallows nervously as her eyes follow the planchette’s every deliberate movement. It really does feel like Jeongyeon is moving it but the older girl looks as intrigued as her. Perhaps there really is another person with them right now, moving the pointer for them.

_N A Y E O N. _

“Nayeon?” Jeongyeon mutters out loud, glancing at Chaeyoung’s panicked features. “Do you know a Nayeon?”

“No, I don’t know anybody with that name.”

“Huh.” Jeongyeon looks contemplative. “Weird.” 

“Okay, Nayeon,” Chaeyoung begins again, trying to inject some fearlessness in her voice; it doesn’t work. What comes out is a squeak that even she’s embarrassed by. “We’re leaving now. Thank you for your time.” 

She guides Jeongyeon to the letters, spelling _GOODBYE _slowly and carefully. This is to ensure that the spirit knows exactly what she’s doing. Up above them, the lights start to flicker erratically. Her heart jumps in her throat. _Just a blackout_, she tells herself, _nothing more than a fucking blackout_. The temperature in the room continues to drop. The back of her spine tingles. She’s nearly finished now. Even Jeongyeon has grown quiet.

When she finishes spelling the word, she drags the pointer to the _GOODBYE _painted at the bottom of the board. She did it twice just to make sure of it. Call her paranoid but she doesn’t want to die or get possessed. There’s a brief pause, full of silence, and then the lights magically switch back on. 

Jeongyeon sighs and pulls her hands away, looking irritated. “Coincidence,” she says when Chaeyoung gives her a knowing look. The lights turning back on just as they ended the game was purely coincidental.

Then Chaeyoung suddenly frowns. “I think there’s something else we should do…” she mutters, trying to rack her brain for whatever it could be. 

“No time, bro,” Jeongyeon grumbles, standing up and moving towards the camera. It’s red light is still blinking. “I’m starving. Did your mom make some food or something?”

“Yeah, I think she did.” Chaeyoung is staring at the board. “Hey, Jeong—”

“Dude, I’m _starving_.” Jeongyeon is already climbing up the stairs, impatiently waiting for her. “Can we talk about what happened later? It’s not like it was real or anything. I’m pretty sure you just asked your brother to turn off the lights and lower the heater or something.”

“I would have you know that I don’t do that,” Chaeyoung says, standing up and heading to the camera. She switches off, glancing at the time it took for them to film the whole thing. A shiver runs down her spine at the thought of what she might find inside. “I wouldn’t ask my brother to mess with you, you know. Not that kind of person. Not that kind of Youtuber too.” 

Jeongyeon sighs, leaning against the railing of the stairs. She watches her best friend carefully. “You’re really into this whole Youtuber thing, huh?” she asks. 

“Well, yeah.” Chaeyoung shrugs. “I’ve got nothing better to do anyway.” 

“You do know that you can always be a gamer girl, right?” 

“Nobody can top Pewdiepie.” 

Jeongyeon snorts, shaking her head. “Whatever.” She tilts her head to the side. “I do hope that _Nayeon _remembers you pissing your bed until sixth grade.” 

Chaeyoung flips her off. “I wonder what _Nayeon _thinks about you sending that embarrassing message to your crush.”

“WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT ANYMORE!” Jeongyeon rushes upstairs and Chaeyoung chases after her, already knowing what she’s going to do. There’s yelling as the older girl tries to lock her in but thankfully, Chae manages to stick her foot in the door. It doesn’t stop her from howling in pain as Jeongyeon continues to push at it. 

“Dude, quit it! Quit it!” Chaeyoung uses the last bit of her strength and slams her shoulder against the door. Jeongyeon stumbles and they both end up in a tangled mess on the ground.

“Fuck.” Jeongyeon rubs at her head, seeing stars. Chaeyoung is lying on top of her, also groaning. “Piece of shit.” 

Chaeyoung mutters, “I know you are but what am I?” 

Jeongyeon raises her head and freezes. There’s a girl standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the basement. She looks _ghostly_, like the faded shape of a person in an old photograph. Her long dark hair is swept over one shoulder, her eyes are fixed on Jeongyeon and she’s wearing a red dress. Not the glamorous one—the kind that you’d wear to a cocktail party. Her pale skin glows under the light. She sees Jeongyeon looking at her and smiles deviously, bunny teeth peeking out from under her top lip. When her smile widens, her eyes glow as red as the dress she has on. 

Jeongyeon blinks and she’s gone.

“Whoa,” she says, scrambling to her feet.

“What’s up?” Chaeng gets up as well, brushing the dust from her jeans. She walks over to the kitchen where a plate of cupcakes are waiting for them, courtesy of her mom. 

Jeongyeon rubs her eyes. There’s a throbbing pain behind her eyes. She debates telling Chaeyoung what she saw but decides against it. “Nothing,” she says, clearing her throat, “I think I hit my head too hard.” 

“That sucks,” Chaeyoung remarks, “You’re gonna end up being more stupid.”

“Seriously, fuck you.” 

“No thanks.”

Chaeng throws her a cupcake. Jeongyeon catches it with one hand. They smirk at each other and all is forgiven. She pushes the image of the girl out of her mind and bites into her food. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be Twitter mutuals! Find me at @miabasher4lyf!
> 
> Comments are well appreciated :D


End file.
